


I've Got Your Back

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

With nothing else to do but lay in the hospital bed and wait for surgery, you grabbed your phone from the table in front of you. The doctors were scheduled to take you into surgery in an hour, giving you time to mess about on social media until it was time to be wheeled into the operating room to fix you crooked spine. Of course, when you turned your phone on you couldn’t even open the Twitter app with the plethora of texts that were coming in. All of them from your boyfriend Luke ranging in severity as they came in.

So maybe not telling Luke about your back surgery wasn’t the smartest thing to do but you just couldn’t find a proper time to tell him.

Despite your better judgement, you opened your messages and began typing out a message to Luke. You kept it simple, telling him that you were about to go into surgery and not to worry. You also told him to call your mom if he had any questions, and you were sure he’d have tons of questions. Just as you were hitting the send button the doctors were coming in to take you back. At least now Luke would know where you were and wouldn’t think you were ignoring him or something.

+

 

When you opened your eyes hours later, you were back in the hospital room expect this time a familiar blonde was sitting by your side instead of your mother. At first, you thought it was all the medication making you loopy, but when he opened his mouth he began to ask you how you were doing you knew this was real.

“Where’s mom?” you croaked, your mouth dry from the lack of fluids in your system.

“She’s just outside talking to one of the doctors,” Luke said. “Do you want me to get her?”

You shook your head, groaning when the room began to spin. Suddenly, the pain from your surgery began to hit you. You tried rolling over in your bed to get comfortable but that only made things worse. Defeated, you laid there whimpering while Luke ran a soothing hand up and down your arm.

“The doctors said your gonna be in pain for the next couple days,” he reassured you. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were having surgery today.”

“Didn’t want you to worry,” you mumbled, shutting your eyes in the hopes it would subside the pain.

“I’m always going to worry about you, love. Especially when you don’t answer my texts and suddenly I get one saying you’re going into surgery.”

“M’sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to get your mom now.” 

+

The weeks that followed were hard. Thankfully you were allowed to go home and have a physical therapist come to you instead of being checked into a facility. It also meant that your family and Luke were able to help you recover. In fact, Luke was one of the biggest helps throughout the whole recovery period.

He helped your mom aid you in getting out of bed and walking, he kept you company when all you wanted to do was cry and whine about the discomfort you were in, and he even brought you over your school work since you couldn’t go — though you could have done without that.

Luke was being the supportive boyfriend you needed and honestly you felt kind of silly that you thought he would be anything but. Thankfully, he got over you not telling him about the surgery quickly. If he hadn’t you wouldn’t have been able to be as strong as you were being.

“Are we starting with math or english today, babe?” Luke asked, pulling your desk chair close to the bed where you were laying. It was Wednesday afternoon and he had stopped by to bring you the first half of this weeks work load. He even managed to stop by your locker and gather all the books you need, which were now sprawled out on your bed by your feet.

“Neither,” you groaned, using Luke’s hand to aid you into a sitting position.

“Come on we have to work on something. I promised your mom I’d help you finish at least one class assignment.”

“I don’t see why I have to do it,” you grumbled. “The school knows I’m on a medical leave.”

“I know but you’re going to have to make up the work somehow so its better to just do it now. Come on, let’s start with math and then we can watch a movie.”

For the next couple hours Luke and you worked on your school work. And even though you wanted nothing to do with algebra homework, Luke seemed to make it fun. Promising you candy with every problem you got correct and even kisses when you were full of eating red gummy bears — because those are the best. 

+

As the months past your back felt a million times better than it had before the surgery. Gone were the days of you lying in bed, unable to move because of the pain; but that didn’t stop you from lying in bed, no. Now, you laid in bed, hiding away under the covers because of the permanent scar that was sown onto your back.

It was hardest in the summer months. You had lost count of how many beach trips you had gratefully declined because of the fear of having to wear a bathing suit in the open. You even declined date nights with Luke, in fear that the weather was too hot to wear a t-shirt. And while your friends could overlook your constant denials of fun, Luke could not.

“Let’s go eat at that pasta place downtown tonight,” Luke suggested.

The two of you had spent the whole day cooped up in your room. It was a wonder how Luke wasn’t bored of your pastel purple walls yet, having spent the last several months tucked away here, but he claimed he wasn’t. Though his boredom might have been cured by the dozens of shows the two of you had binge watched during your recovery. Tonight’s series of choice begin Parks and Recreations.

“Can’t we order it as take out?”

“Pasta doesn’t taste the same out of plastic containers, it’s not like Chinese food. Come on, we haven’t been on a proper date in forever.”

“It’s too hot outside.”

“Well, if you wear these lovely fluffy pajamas outside, yes. But considering you have a whole closet full of summer appropriate clothes, I think you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want too,” you whined, burying yourself farther underneath you blanket.

Though you couldn’t see him, you knew Luke was pacing your room, his eyebrows knitted together deep in thought. It was no surprise he was growing antsy with your lack of interest in activities but you couldn’t help it. It was just one of those things he was never going to understand, so there was no point in explaining it, or so you thought.

“All right love,” Luke said, pulling the covers away from you. “What’s up? Why are you keeping yourself locked away in your room?”

“I just don’t want to go out.”

“You haven’t wanted to go out for months now. Last year I had to drag you away from the beach and now you won’t even set foot on the sand.”

Luke was a smart boy and at this point he already knew this wasn’t just you being your typical moody self. There was a bigger issue here and unless you told him what it was, he was going to drive you insane trying to figure it out.

“I don’t want to wear a bathing suit,” you mumbled, checks growing red as you admitted your insecurity.

“But you wore a bathing suit last year and were okay,” he said, a bit confused. 

“Last year I didn’t have a giant, ugly scar stretching the entirety of my back.”

“Love,” Luke whispered. “No one is going to care that you have a scar on your back. You’ll be beautiful regardless, plus we can always make up some cool story about how you got it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Well, I would if you would let me see it. Come on Y/N, I love you unconditionally and so do all of your friends. You can’t let some scar dictate the rest of your life.”

He did have a point. Your back had ruined enough of your fun before the surgery and even though it felt so much better, it was still ruining your fun. But just because he had a point didn’t mean he was right. You were still insecure about the scar and had yet to let anyone but your mom see the ugly thing. Or at least no one saw your scar except you mom until right now, considering Luke was working the hem of your shirt farther up your body.

“What are you doing?” you hissed.

“It’s 90 degrees outside and you’re in a long sleeve fluffy shirt. If we’re staying in, you can at least be comfortable.”

“At least grab me another shirt then.”

Luke had no desire to walk the seven steps to your closet, instead he pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to you. In a moment of confidence, you yanked your shirt over your head before grabbing Luke’s shirt that laid beside you, but before you could pull the material over your exposed body Luke stopped you.

“Luke,” you whined. “ I need to put my shirt on.”

“In a minute,” he grumbled.

Luke crawled on to your bed, letting his legs split apart so that they were on either side of your seated position. His proximity to you was enough to make you nervous, but the fact that he was looking at your bare back was enough to make you run towards the bathroom and never come out. Of course, you didn’t do that and instead let Luke look at you for the first time in forever.

There, in your seated position you felt Luke’s rough fingers lingering over your scar, trailing them down the fixed curve of your spine. You couldn’t help but get goose bumps up and down you arms, when his fingers were replaced with his lips, placing tender kisses to the raised skin on your back. Suddenly, every insecurity you had previously held washed away as Luke worshipped every inch of the raised skin of your back.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled against your back, and for the first time in a long time you actually believed him.


End file.
